This invention pertains to protect bales of hay that have been harvested from the weather, and especially moisture, so that the bales, whether round or rectangular may be stored in a field, such as one from which they have been harvested, or otherwise. Preferably a relatively level area is selected for the storage and, in accordance with the invention, a crushed stone bed of limited thickness, such as three or four inches, is prepared to afford good drainage.
At present, it is quite common practice to harvest hay by cutting and permitting it to dry, followed by baling it with modern types of balers that wind a windrow of it into coiled-type bales. Currently, it is not uncommon for bales of this type to weigh as much as 1200 to 1500 lbs. Field-type storage of such bales therefore is highly appropriate. Protection against deterioration while stored in a field, however, is highly desirable and the principal objective of the present invention is to maximize the preservation of the baled hay for animal consumption, such as by preserving the hay against deterioration such as caused by the moisture of inclement weather and heat from the sun.